


Married affair

by SugdenLovesDingle



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Idiots in Love, M/M, Post-Prison, Sneaking Around, affair 2.0, chaddy are oblivious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:27:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24943843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugdenLovesDingle/pseuds/SugdenLovesDingle
Summary: Chas notices Aaron is happier lately and thinks he's met someone new.
Relationships: Aaron Dingle/Robert Sugden
Comments: 9
Kudos: 116





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing this on tumblr the other day because the first part sort of kept knocking around my head, and then the second part *happened* and I promised to write a third part too - so I'm posting it here too as a virtual kick in the ass to myself to get that done.
> 
> also excuse the dodgy title - titles are hard!
> 
> italics = texts

_It’s kind of exciting isn’t it? The sneaking around. Just like the old days.  
_

Aaron snorted and lovingly rolled his eyes at his phone.

_\- Old days? Didn’t realise you aged 40 years in 14 months._

_What should I say instead then? When we used to shag each other’s brains out on every available surface?_

Aaron laughed.

_\- Well that was kind of what happened.  
_

_Like I said, the good old days.  
_

_I miss those days. I miss you. Are you coming over tonight?_

_\- I miss you too. I miss having you home. Where you belong._

_Soon._

_You haven’t told anyone I’m out right?_

_\- Nope. Though I still don’t know why you won’t just come home._

_I just need to sort everything out first. Meeting my solicitor later._

Aaron sighed. When Robert had finally actually called him and told him he was being released soon, he couldn’t remember ever being happier after a phonecall. Only his idiot of a husband was working on some kind of masterplan for his return home, determined to get the Posner family away from their family, and Seb home permanently. But while Aaron agreed with all of those things, he’d rather have him home with him instead of in some crappy one bedroom flat in Hotten.

He also had a feeling Robert was putting off facing Chas and Paddy again… which Aaron couldn’t really blame him for.

_So… are you coming over tonight then? lots of available surfaces in this flat ;)_

_\- I only need you and a bed. Or maybe a sofa._

_I seem to remember hay bales worked pretty well for you too._

_\- You have any of those in that flat of yours then?_

_No but I saw a pet store on my walk earlier. I can see what I can do._

Aaron laughed and shook his head.

_\- Let’s just stick to beds this time around. I’ll come straight over when I’m done at the scrapyard._

_So six?_

_\- 5:45 ♥_

Aaron looked at the text he just sent and the heart Robert sent back. This was who they were now. Married but also sort of having an affair, and apparently the kind of people who sent each other hearts through texts.

“What’s his name?”

Aaron jumped and almost knocked over his pint. He’d gotten so lost in his conversation with Robert, he’d completely forgotten he was in the pub after all but being summoned by his mother because she’d “almost forgotten what he looked like”

“What?“

“The bloke you’re seeing that’s making you smile like that.” Chas pointed out. “Don’t think I haven’t noticed. It’s been a long time since I’ve seen you like this.”

“Yeah… well… things haven’t been easy…”

“I know love. Which is why I’m glad you’ve found someone to make you smile like that again. So what’s his name?”

“I.. I was just texting Liv. She just sent me some funny cat pictures and stuff.”

Chas gave him a look that said she didn’t believe him.

“Cat pictures are making you smile like that?”

Aaron shrugged. 

“Maybe I’m just in a good mood. Is that a crime?”

“Of course not love. You just enjoy your _cat pictures_. I’ll find out his name on my own.”

“Mum there is no-one new. Let it go.” Aaron told her. Technically he was telling the truth.

Chas nodded slowly.

“Does he live around here? Is it anyone I know? Is it Alex again?” 

Aaron pulled a disgusted face.

“No. There is no-one new.” he took a few swigs from his pint and shrugged on his jacket. “I’ve got an appointment in Hotten. I have to go.” He told her and started typing another text to Robert as he walked towards the door.

“Alright love. Have fun. Be safe!”

_\- Sacking off work for the rest of the day. On my way now. Mum knows I’m seeing someone. Thinks it’s Alex again or some new bloke._

_Alex???_ Robert replied followed by a string of puking emojis that made Aaron laugh.

_\- If only she knew who’s actually making me smile again.  
_

_She’s going to find out soon… and then the drama will start._

_\- Probably…_

_\- But I don’t want to talk about that now. I want to enjoy my day off with my husband. I’ll be there in 30._

_I’ll get the hay bales ready ;)_


	2. Chapter 2

Aaron was staring at his phone, he knew Robert was meeting with his solicitor to get his masterplan sorted, but Aaron hadn’t seen him in almost 2 days and he missed him. He’d refused to take a key to Robert’s flat, insisting that the only key they needed was the one to the Mill. But that also meant he couldn’t just drive to Hotten and let himself in to wait for Robert to get back.

“Heyyy, what’s up? Wassap???” Paddy said, giggling at his own comment as he sat down on the empty barstool next to Aaron. 

Aaron raised an eyebrow at him and turned his attention back to his phone.

“Who are you texting?” Paddy tried again. “Setting up a hot date?”

“Did my mum send you over to ask about the guy she thinks I’m seeing?”

“No! No, of course not. No, no, no. I’m just making conversation. As you do, you know. I say Hi Aaron and then you say something back and I say something again and -” 

“Yeah I get the idea, Paddy, thanks.”

_Paddy is interrogating me. Mum’s sending in the big guns._

He hit send and grinned to himself, picturing Robert reading the text.

“So are you? Setting up a hot date?”

Aaron looked past Paddy to Chas who was pretending to clean glasses on the other side of the bar.

“You might as well come here so Paddy doesn’t have to repeat it to you later.”

“I’m your mother, I just want to know you’re alright.” Chas said, throwing down the cloth and walking over to them.

“I’m fine. More than fine. I’m happy.”

“Tha-that’s good isn’t it Chas?” Paddy asked and Chas nodded.

“So are you going to tell us about him then? The bloke that has you smiling like that all the time.”

Aaron’s phone beeped and he smiled when he read Robert’s text.

_We’re almost done. And then your mum can have a meltdown when she finds out I’m leading you astray again._

_\- Happy to be led astray by you any time._

_Come over tonight? I’ll cook._

_\- I’ll be there at six. Please be in so your neighbours don’t think you’ve got some creepy stalker that’s always hanging around your flat._

_Cute stalker ;) I’m on my way home now. See you at six. x_

_\- That flat is not home. Home is here._

_Home is wherever I’m with you.  
_

_\- Cheesy._

_True though. ♥_

“Earth to Aaron?” Chas snapped Aaron back to reality. “You were going to tell us about your boyfriend…”

“Right… uhm… well… what do you want to know?”

“Everything. What’s his name? How do you know him? Where did you meet him?”

“Right. Of course… uhm…” Aaron stammered, trying to buy himself some time as he tried to think of something to say. “His name is uh… it’s Jacob.” he told her, mentally patting himself on the back for telling his mum the truth without her knowing anything.

“Jacob?!” Paddy asked. “Jacob from down the road??”

“What? No! What the hell do you take me for? He’s Liv’s age!” Aaron shuddered.

“Right. That’s… yeah…”

“He’s a few years older than me. He’s 35.”

“You always go for older blokes don’t you?” Chas commented and Aaron shrugged.

“Suppose so.”

“Well you can’t choose who you fall for, can you? Tell me more about this Jacob.”

“Well uhm… he lives in Hotten, moved there a few months ago from down south… he has a 3 year old son…”

Chas frowned.

“A child that young and he’s already split from the other parent and involved with you? Are you sure that’s a good idea love? You don’t want to get caught up in family drama. It’s complicated when there’s kids involved.”

Aaron tried his best not to roll his eyes at his mother’s words. If only she’d remember those when she finds out who Jacob really is.

“It’s fine. He’s a good guy and a good father to his son.”

“You’ve met his son?” Chas asked and Aaron nodded.

“How long have you been seeing him again?” Paddy cut in.

Aaron smiled. 

“It feels a lot longer than it’s actually been.”

“That’s not an answer.” Chas insisted. “Where did you meet him?”

“We uh… met through a mutual acquaintance.” Aaron told her, thinking back to that day in the barn all those years ago.

“Mutual acquaintance. What does that even mean?”

“Just… someone we both know. But not a friend.”

“Right…”

“Look all you need to know is that he loves me and that I love him.” Aaron said and stood up. “And if you don’t mind, I’m going to go see him now. I haven’t seen him in two days and I miss him.” He pocketed his phone and turned to leave the pub.

“Tell him we want to meet him!” Chas called out after him and he gave her a sort of half wave to let her know he heard her.

A few hours later, he was curled up in bed with Robert, after thoroughly making up for not seeing eachother for 2 days, just listening to the traffic outside and Robert’s heartbeat.

“So I told my mum and Paddy earlier.”

“Oh yeah the interrogation. How did they take it?” Robert asked, tracing patterns on Aaron’s bare shoulder with his fingers.

“Well… I didn’t exactly tell them everything.”

Robert chuckled.

“Did you invent a boyfriend? Aren’t you a little old for imaginary friends?” He teased.

“I didn’t make anything up!” Aaron propped himself up on his elbow. “I told them the truth… but in a way that they don’t realise I did…”

“What did you tell them?”

A mischievous grin appeared on Aaron’s face as he thought back to the conversation with his parents earlier that day.

“I told them I’m seeing a guy called Jacob. Paddy thought I meant Jacob from David.”

“What? You’re joking.”

“Nope. I told him my Jacob was 35 and had a 3 year old son and that he’s a good guy and a good father… and that we met through a mutual acquaintance.”

Robert full on laughed now.

“You might as well just tell them it’s me. They’re going to figure it out.”

“Do you really think my mum knows your middle name? Trust me, she doesn’t have a clue.” Aaron said and settled in Robert’s arms again. “This way I won’t have to lie, she’s satisfied and won’t keep digging, and I can just be with you whenever I want without having to make up some excuse to go to Hotten.”

“Does this mean our second affair is over now?” Robert asked a few minutes later.

“Hmm… maybe? Nobody knows who I’m really seeing… but we’re not really lying either, are we? Hiding in plain sight?”

“Yeah until it all blows up in our faces when they find out your Jacob is me.” Robert sighed.

Aaron moved so he could look Robert in the eye. 

“I don’t care what they say or do. If they make me choose, I will choose you. You and Seb are my family, the rest of them can deal with that or get out of my life.” he insisted and kissed Robert for emphasis.


	3. Chapter 3

“Yeah you like that don’t you?” Aaron asked a giggling Eve as he bounced her up and down his arms and pulled funny faces at her. “You’re always smiling you.” He blew a raspberry on her tummy. “Just like Seb as a baby. Always happy. You’re going to meet him soon. And your other big brother too. You’ll love them I’m sure. I know I do.”

He moved Eve in his arms to free up a hand to get his phone from his pocket.

“Do you want to take a selfie? We can send it to him and tell him you’re excited to meet your brother and cousin… Though Seb is technically your nephew isn’t he? We’ll just call him your cousin, that’s easier.” He unlocked his phone and activated the camera. “Smile.” He tickled Eve and snapped a few pictures to send to Robert.

_\- This little lady is really excited to be meeting her other big brother and her cousin soon._

_Cousin? Who is her cousin?_

_\- Seb. We just decided to call him her cousin. It’s easier._

Robert’s reply was a facepalming emoji combined with a laughing face and a heart.

_Tell her we’re looking forward to meeting her too._

_\- Is Seb with you?_

_Not yet. I’m leaving in a bit. Wish you could come with…_

_\- Me too. But I can’t just leave Eve on her own. And Paddy would have a meltdown if I took her any further than the picnic table outside._

_I know. See you tonight?_

_\- Of course. Miss you both._ _♥_

_Miss you too._

_I just officially told the landlord I’m leaving btw. Handing in the key at the end of the week._

_\- Seriously??? You’re coming home???_

_Yeah. Wendy is getting served in the next few days and Seb is with us where he belongs… so Emmerdale beware._

_\- Can’t wait to have you back home. Both of you. Though Seb’s going to have to share with Isaac and Kyle. Maybe we should get bunk beds… I’ll have a look at IKEA when I can._

_We’ll figure something out._

“Hi love, thanks for watching Eve for a bit.” Chas said as she walked into the backroom followed by Paddy.

“Sure. No problem. She’s been as good as gold. We took some selfies didn’t we?” Aaron said and pulled a face at Eve to make her laugh.

Chas smiled.

“You’re so good with her. You’re going to be a great dad one day.”

Aaron bit the inside of his cheek but smiled at his mother.

“Yeah…”

“What are you doing this Sunday?” Chas asked, oblivious to Aaron’s state of mind.

“Uhm… nothing I suppose…”

“Great! How about you ask your Jacob to come over for a family dinner? So Paddy and I can get to know him.”

“You what?”

“I’d like to meet the man that’s making my son so happy.”

“Right.”

“So… are you going to invite him then?”

“And have everyone stick their nose in? I don’t think so.”

“What? Oh come on Aaron, why not? It’ll be nice to get to know him! We don’t know anything about him. Tell him Paddy.”

“I uh.. Well.. it uh… I… your mum… I mean… we…. He uh… We don’t even know his last name! What’s his last name?”

“Really? That’s what you want to know?” Aaron asked, trying to hide the panic in his voice.

“Well uh… it’s a start?”

“Yes. Exactly.” Chas agreed. “And if I know his full name I can look him up on Facebook. So I can see what my son in law to be looks like.”

“He’s not on social media.” Aaron said quickly. “It’s not his thing.”

“Oh… right… well.. show us a picture then. Surely you have some on your phone?” Chas pushed.

“No. He’s uh… he’s shy. He doesn’t like me taking photos of him.”

“Oh… that’s a shame…” Chas said and then seemed to come to a decision. “You’ll just have to invite him round for Sunday dinner then.”

“I uh… he might be busy.”

“Tell him to clear his schedule then. I want to meet him.” Chas insisted.

“I’ll ask him…” Aaron said and rolled his eyes when his mother kept giving him an expectant look. “I’ll ask him right now…”

_\- Mum and Paddy want you to come over for Sunday dinner…_

_\- I tried to talk her out of it but she wants to meet the man that’s making me so happy…_

_Seriously? She’ll kill me. What do we do?_

_\- I don’t know… tell her you’ll come? And deal with the fall out?_

_… any other ideas?_

_\- Do you???_

_No…_

_Maybe we can book a table at a restaurant? She can’t cause a scene in a public place, right?_

Aaron snorted.

_\- You have met my mother, right? If she wants to she’ll cause a scene anywhere, any time._

_Public place + Seb?_

_\- That… might actually work…_

_Using our son as a buffer for a meal with your parents… top class parenting._

Aaron smiled at Robert referring to Seb as their son instead of just his.

_\- He’s only 3. He won’t remember._ _😉_

_\- So Sunday then?_

_Yeah alright. I’ll book us something._

_\- Alright. I’ll tell them._

_\- See you tonight x_

“Well? Is he coming?”

“He uh… suggested we’d have dinner at a restaurant instead of here. So we’d all meet on neutral territory.”

Chas considered the suggestion for a minute.

“Alright. Fine. We can do a restaurant, can’t we Paddy?”

“Yes, yes we uh can do that. Bear can look after Evie.”

“Yeah alright. So what restaurant are we going?”

“He uh, he said he’d book something and let me know. So I can let you two know.”

“He’s not one of those vegan pal.. pale… pali… palea? One of those people with a complicated diet! And a man bun.” Paddy giggled. “And wears shoes with no socks. And more make up than your mum.” He added and Chas glared at him.

“He’s just a normal guy. No weird diet, no man bun… just a normal guy.”

“Well just tell him we’re looking forward to meeting him.” Chas settled on.

“Yeah. Sure.” Aaron got up from the sofa and passed Eve to Chas. “I have to go. Stuff to do.” He said and turned to leave but Paddy stopped him.

“You never told us his surname.”

“Really? You’re still on that?”

“Oh just tell him Aaron or he’ll spend the rest of the day speculating on the name.” Chas sighed.

“Fine… it’s uh… It’s… Jackson.” Aaron said, priding himself on the quick thinking.

“Jacob Jackson?” Paddy giggled. “JJ! I’ll call him JJ then.”

“Please don’t.”

_\- Your name is Jacob Jackson now. Paddy wants to call you JJ. Don’t ask._

_Jackson???_

_\- Yeah. As in… Jack’s son._

_Your mum is going to kill you._

A few days later, they’d packed up what little belongings Robert had in his flat, as well as Seb’s stuff and loaded it into the Porsche.

“Ready to go home?” Aaron asked after strapping Seb in his car seat.

“More than ready.” Robert replied and kissed him. “I just hope I live to see it after this dinner with your mum.”

“It’ll be fine.” Aaron said and hoped he was right.

When the three of them got to the restaurant and a waiter led them to their table, Aaron was happy to see his mum and Paddy weren’t there yet. He’d told them they’d booked the table half an hour later than they actually had, but he wouldn’t have put it past his mum to arrive early to set up an ambush to meet “Jacob.”

They ordered drinks and the waiter brought Seb a little colouring book and crayons as part of the kids menu.

Aaron could tell Robert was nervous and reached over the table to squeeze his hand.

“It will be fine.”

Robert huffed but didn’t reply.

“I don’t care what they’ll say or do. You and Seb are my family and if they don’t like it, then that’s their problem.”

“You say that now…”

“And I’ll keep saying it. Because it’s true.”

“I just… I don’t want to cause trouble for you with your parents.”

Aaron shrugged.

“There’s always some kind of drama in this family, you know that. What’s one more?”

“Hmm…”

“If it gets really bad, we’ll just leave and go home. I’m not sitting here listening to them insulting you or our family.”

“Or if all else fails, we could head back to the flat.”

“No. We’re not hiding in some dodgy flat. And we already handed in the key anyways.”

They chatted for a bit while they waited for Chas and Paddy to arrive.

“Daddy.” Seb half whispered, wriggling in his seat, pulling on the sleeve of Aaron’s shirt. “Daddy.”

“What is it mate?”

“I have to pee.”

Aaron smiled and put his drink down.

“Alright, let’s go sort that then.”

“No, you stay here. I’ll go.” Robert insisted, getting up from the table.

“Are you afraid my mum and Paddy will get here before I’d get back with him?” Aaron asked, amused.

“Absolutely.” Robert said and took Seb’s hand to go find the toilets.

Aaron chuckled to himself and took another sip of his wine when he saw Chas and Paddy coming in. He waved them over and greeted them both with a hug.

“You look nice.” He told his mother.

“She bought this dress especially.” Paddy told him. “The tag is still on and everything.” He pulled the carefully hidden tag out of Chas’ dress.

“Paddy. Put. It. Back.” Chas hissed and Paddy decided to do as she demanded. “So is Jacob not here yet?” she asked, looking at the empty table.

“Oh no, no he is. He’s just… in the toilets. His son had to pee…”

“He brought his son too?” Chas looked around the restaurant. “This is no place for a three year old is it? It’s not McDonald’s.”

“We just thought it would be nice to include him… he’s part of the family too.”

Chas raised her eyebrows at Aaron’s use of the word family but didn’t say anything.

“So what’s the son’s name?” Paddy asked as they sat down. “Junior? So he’ll be Jacob Jackson Junior. JJJ.” He laughed at his own comment.

Aaron looked over Chas’s head and noticed Robert and Seb making their way back to their table.

“Just… keep an open mind when you meet him, ok? Them. Both of them. Please. He is the love of my life and he makes me happier than I’ve ever been.”

“Of course love.” Chas patted his hand and followed Aaron’s line of sight.

He could pin point the exact moment she noticed and recognised Robert.

“Hi Chas… Paddy…” Robert said when he reached the table and helped Seb get back in his seat. “Been a while.” He gave her a nervous smile that made Aaron want to reach out and wrap him in a hug.

“What’s going on here? Where is Jacob? Your boyfriend?” Paddy asked, confused.

“You’re looking at him. Only he’s my husband, not just my boyfriend.” Aaron explained as Robert sat down.

“You lied to us. I thought you had met a nice man and you just let me believe it.” Chas said after a few minutes. “That’s his influence.” She pointed at Robert. “He’s back and my sweet boy is gone.”

“Weren’t you in prison?” Paddy asked Robert.

“I was. But it turned out I didn’t do anything. So they let me out.” Robert replied, giving him the short version of events.

“And now you’ve wormed your way back in his life and you’re putting him against his family. Making him lie to us. Make up stories just to cover your tracks.” Chas spat.

“Ok. Stop. I don’t want you talking to my husband like that. Especially not in front of our son.” Aaron said, stroking Seb’s head, both for emphasis and to put the boy at ease.

“I never told him to lie to you.” Robert tried but Aaron could tell Chas was gearing up for a fight.

“And I never lied to you.” Aaron cut in. “Everything I’ve told you is true.”

Chas frowned.

“Oh really? Your new boyfriend Jacob who just moved to Hotten? That’s him?” She nodded at Robert.

“Yeah. Yes it is.”

“I… I’m confused. Has he changed his name to Jacob? Have you changed your name to Jacob?” Paddy asked.

“I don’t have to. It already is my name. Robert _Jacob_ Sugden.”

“And he is Jack’s son. Jackson.” Aaron added. “And he has a three year old son. And he moved to Hotten a few months ago from down south. The Isle of Wight.”

“I don’t believe this.”

“I told you I hadn’t met someone new but you wouldn’t listen.”

“But you were perfectly happy to let me believe it, weren’t you?”

“You believed what you wanted to believe.” Aaron sighed. “But you said yourself that you haven’t seen me this happy in a long time… the reason is sitting right there.” He reached across the table to take Robert’s hand. “He’s the love of my life mum. We’re no good without each other.”

“But… why did you move to Hotten? Why not come back to Emmerdale?” Paddy asked Robert.

“I… we… had to sort some things out first. Legal stuff.”

“Legal stuff? What have you dragged him into now?!” Chas demanded.

“Legal stuff like me officially becoming Seb’s parent, and Seb officially living with us full time.” Aaron told her. “And a restraining order on Wendy Posner for our whole family.”

“That woman has done nothing wrong. You can’t blame her for the things her son did.”

“She did nothing wrong? She harassed Vic and the rest of our family for months. The fact that she’s even living in the village and everyone treats her like the friendly lady from down the street is a slap in the face.”

“Vic doesn’t mind. She lets her be Harry’s nana.”

“Neither of us can decided for Vic who she does and doesn’t want in her son’s life.” Robert started. “But all I know is that I don’t want her in that of our son. She has probably received the papers by now. She has to stay 10 meters away from us at all times from now on. The same goes for Luke.”

“And you’re just going along with that?” Chas asked Aaron. “Luke is my employee. How is that supposed to work?”

“Not our problem.” Aaron said simply. “We just want to protect our family.”

“Your family? What about your actual family? Me, your sister, Paddy, Liv.”

“Liv knows. She figured it out herself.”

“She’s smart that one.” Paddy commented, earning him a glare from Chas.

“I can’t believe you fell for his tricks again. He’s got you wrapped around his little finger again. Having you turn your back on your family.”

“I’m not turning my back on anyone.” Aaron told her. “But if you make me choose… I can promise you, you’re not going to like my choice.”

“Are you ready to order?” A waiter asked, walking up to their table.

“Ah no not yet. Sorry.” Robert said quickly, trying to get him to leave.

“Actually.” Aaron got up from the table. “I think we’ll just go.” He shrugged his jacket on and helped Seb put on his and chucked some money on the table for the drinks. “I think I fancy pizza. The frozen ones we have at home.” He grabbed Seb’s hand and held his free hand out for Robert. “Ready to go home, mister Sugden-Dingle first?”


End file.
